En busca del Jojo perdido
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Quiennodebesernombrado tiene una misión de vital importancia para Snape, pero no irá solo, sino que Lucius Malfoy le acompañará. Algo más importante que la Piedra Filosofal, más que matar a Potter...¿qué es lo que preocupa a nuestro Señor Tenebroso?


_**¡¡Hola a tods!!**_

**_Aquí os dejo una historia que salió de mi loca mente para un concurso de parodias. Espero que los daños no sean irreparables. Disfrutadla y ya me contáis._**

**_Como siempre decir que los personajes no son míos sino de JKRowling, de Bram Stocker y de aquel que creara a la famosa caperucita roja, así mismo, cualquier parecido con una realidad alterna es pura casualidad... _**

**_Un beso, _**

**_Sybelle Malfoy_**

****

**_(((((((((((((((oOoOoOoOoO)))))))))))))))))_**

_**EN BUSCA DEL JOJO PERDIDO**_

_13 de septiembre_

Querido diario,  
Ayer tuve un día horrible, no te puedes hacer una idea… bueno, está claro que no te puedes hacer una idea, eres sólo un pedazo de pergamino encuadernado… aunque, claro, el diario del Señor Tenebroso tenía vida propia, por lo tanto,… bueno, bueno, mejor lo dejo que me estoy liando.

Ejem, ejem, a lo que íbamos. Que ayer tuve un día horrible. Ya desde bien temprano por la mañana. Resulta que me levanté sobresaltado y sin saber donde estaba. No te puedes hacer una idea de qué impresión. Me desperté en una habitación que no era la mía, en calzoncillos y en una cama muyyy deshecha, obviamente, al igual que tú, pensé que había tenido "fiesta". Así que me levanté y me asomé a la ventana¡qué impresión! Con el vértigo que yo tengo y estaba por lo menos en la plante veinte, un poco más y me quedo allí patitieso, pero eso no fue lo peor, no. Resulta que cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con una preciosa melena rubia, lisa, larga y adorable que se movía al ritmo de su dueña que se contoneaba mientras cantaba muy concentrada.

_- Aserejé, ja, dejé, dejebe tu dejebe sibionova…._  
- ¡Ajá! –me dije- si es que estás echo un don juan, Snape, eres de lo que no hay… mira qué bellezón ha compartido contigo la noche… lástima que no te acuerdes, pero ¡mírala! Ahora me acercaré a ella por la espalda y la cogeré por la cintura… y cuando se gire… jejeje  
- ¡Ahhhh¡Serás desgraciao¿¡pero se puede saber qué haces¡salido!  
- ¿Malfoy? – un tío… ¿pero cómo?  
- ¿Qué demonios pretendías? No, mejor no contestes, por tu salud y la mía o te lanzo un avada kedavra.

Sí, diario, era un tío, concretamente Lucius Malfoy… no sé muy bien qué pasó anoche, es lo que tiene beber más whisky de fuego de la cuenta, pero por mi salud espero que nada que me pueda imaginar, porque Malfoy está rarísimo y no se me acerca. Pero vamos, que esto solo fue el principio.

Con la cabeza estallándome, debido a la resaca, me vestí como pude y me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo: tenía una pinta espantosa y además tenía hambre, mucha hambre… ¿es que estos malditos muggles no comen? Según Malfoy sí, pero si llegas tarde al comedor no, porque no tienen elfos domésticos que les preparen la comida… son de lo peor, no sé como pueden vivir así. Pero sigamos que me lío.

Total, que pasé toda la mañana sin comer y poco a poco me vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior, claro, el hambre es lo que tiene. Recuerdo haber estado el Hogwarts y después en la casa del Señor Tenebroso…

- Snape –me dijo Voldemort.  
- Sí, amo.  
- Tengo una misión muy importante para ti.

¡Qué orgullo! Fíjate, una misión muy importante para mí, sólo para mí, espero que no fuese como la última: encargarme de comprarle unos boxes que no le hicieran daño las costuras, sí, es que es muy delicado, así que me tuve que recorrer más de media Inglaterra buscando los dichosos boxers. Así que, cuando me dijo lo de la misión importante, ya me imaginaba yo zurciendo los tomates de los calcetines, pero gracias a Merlín, no fue así.

- Es una misión tan importante que irás acompañado, por lo que pueda ocurrir - ¿acompañado¿En serio? Entonces serían muuuchos calcetines.  
- Lucius irá contigo –dijo señalando a una esquina de donde apareció el rubio como por arte de magia.  
- ¿Lucius? -¿desde cuando el peliteñido ese zurcía calcetines?  
- Esta misión no puedo llevarla yo personalmente, soy demasiado conocido… ¡qué dirían de mí! Pero os estaré muy agradecido si conseguís lo que quiero –nos dijo mirándonos a los dos, cosa que no me gustó mucho, que últimamente el Amo estaba muy excéntrico, pero no lo sabía yo bien.  
- Sí, mi señor, eres demasiado conocido para cualquier cosa –allí estaba Malfoy, tan pelota como siempre.  
- Sigamos y… no me interrumpáis. Lo que os voy a decir es muy importante y sino pierdo el hilo. A ver. Como bien sabéis, últimamente no estoy muy guapo que digamos y…  
- ¿Guapo¡Pero mi señor, si sois el más hermoso del planeta!  
- Gracias, Lucius, pero las mujeres no me quieren –dijo haciendo pucheros y con los ojos llorosos- No se acercan a mi, dicen que si estoy muy pálido, que si estoy calvo, que si tengo nariz de serpiente y encima mis ojos rojos, lejos de ser sensuales, les asustan… y Bellatrix ya me agobia, necesito a una mujer en condiciones… por ello, lo he decidido. Iréis a buscar el "Jojo".  
- ¿El "Jojo"? –pregunté desconcertado.  
- Sí, el "Jojo", la más alta piedra hechizada que existe en el mundo mágico. Es una piedra que está repleta de magia antigua. Quien la posea será el más guapo de todo el universo, tendrá a todas las mujeres y hombres que desee –los ojos comenzaron a brillarle- nadie se resistirá a su belleza y será el más amado de todos. Ya no necesitaré tus pociones, Snape, que poco efecto hacen… ni tampoco tendré que preguntarle a aquel maldito espejo cada día "¿quién es el más guapo del Universo?" y que el descarado me diga que George Clooney… sí, Snape, ha llegado el momento –y poniéndose al trasluz de la ventana levantó un puño- ¡A Merlín pongo por testigo que jamás volveré a ser feo!

Lucius estalló en aplausos mientras le vitoreaba y yo le miraba con cara de sapo, sin embargo, cuando el Señor Tenebroso se giró, no me quedó otra que imitarle, mientras hacía reverencias.

- Os he dejado las instrucciones en aquellas gafas de sol, ponéoslas y veréis todo de color de rosa…. ¡Qué la suerte os acompañe!

Y allí, nos dejó, perdidos del mundo con unas gafas rosas que supuestamente tenían información importante sobre el "Jojo"

Lucius y yo nos miramos antes de decidirnos a acercarnos a las gafas.

- Oye, tú¿en serio te las vas a poner?  
- Si el Amo dice que lo ves todo de color de rosa, tendremos que probarlas.  
- Ya, pero –dije mirándolas- yo no salgo con eso a la calle que parecen de Elton John…  
- Vamos, no seas gallina.  
- ¿Gallina yo?  
- Sí, gallina, gallina… piiii piii –dijo mientras imitaba a una gallina.

Y es que me pierde la boca, pero nunca he soportado que me llamen gallina, es una cosa genética. ¡Yo le demostraría a ese cretino quién es Severus Snape! Los Snape nunca han temido a nada y, desde luego, nunca soportan que pongan su hombría en entredicho. Así que me armé de valor, aunque me temblaba el pulso que daba gusto, y me coloqué las gafas de mosca color rosa. En ese preciso instante me invadió un sentimiento de felicidad y comencé a escuchar de fondo _"Don't go breaking my Heart"._

_"Snape _–comenzaron a hablarme las gafas- _has sido seleccionado por el Señor más Tenebroso del Universo para la Misión Más Importante Jamás Contada: la búsqueda y recuperación del Jojo. A partir de ahora, dejarás de ser el profesor Snape, o Quejicus o como quiera que te llamen y te convertirás en Snape, Severus Snape, agente 222 con licencia para flashear a la gente. Junto a ti te acompañará el agente 221, Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, junto al cual cogerás la piedra"_

De repente, con las gafas observé un lugar muy apartado. Un castillo, nevaba y hacía mucho frío… parece ser que allí es donde tenía que ir, allí estaría el Jojo y yo lo conseguiría para mi Señor.

* * *

_15 de septiembre_

Querido diario,  
Estoy cansado, muy cansado… estoy tan cansado como si no hubiera podido dormir en dos días. Llevo todo el día viajando de aquí para allá y, además, resulta que las gafas rosas del Señor Oscuro se han debido estropear, porque desde que me las puse la última vez siguen cantando a voz en grito y ya no lo soporto. Las metería en un cajón, pero las muy jodías, cuando no me sienten junto a ellas empiezan a gritar, así que no me queda otra que llevarlas encima.

Lucius sigue medio raro y no se fía de mí cuando nos quedamos a solas. Ha tomado la costumbre de ir pegado a las paredes y es que parece que aquel pequeño malentendido ha hecho mella en mi reputación de macho inglés. Pero vamos, no me lío que esto no es lo que yo te quería contar… o contarme, teniendo en cuenta que eres un objeto inanimado… esto me hace caer en una serie de contradicciones porque, entonces, si yo ya lo sé¿para qué me lo cuento?

Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver. Finalmente, localizamos el dichoso castillito que decían las gafas y ¿adivinas donde era? Pues no, seguro que no, porque ni yo había oído hablar de él. Resulta que era en Transilvania y el castillo pertenecía a un tío llamado Drácula, que digo yo, vaya nombre más hortero, pero en fin, de todo tiene que haber ¿no? Pues eso, llegamos y preguntamos a la fauna local por una ruta turística por el castillo, para así, en un momento dado, escaparnos y empezar a cotillear por ahí en busca del Jojo. Pero resulta que por aquí nadie quiere acercarse al castillo, con lo bonito que es, vete tú a saber porqué. Además, tienen una extraña manía de colgarte ajos al cuello, cual hawaianas, pero no sé si es que no conocen aún la colonia o han pensado patentar el Au' de Ajo, a lo Victoria Beckam, que vete tu a saber.

Total, que tras hospedarnos una en una casucha que hacía de pensión cerca del castillo, donde todo el mundo nos miraba con malos ojos. Y es que creo que la manía de Lucius de enseñar el bastón y presumir de él nos estaba costando caro… además, con ese pelo rubio, creo que la gente se pensaba otra cosa de nosotros, pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

Al día siguiente, iniciamos nuestra marcha hacia el castillo. Entraríamos allí como fuese. ¿No había yo derrotado a licántropos como el harapiento ese de Lupin? Pues eso, que nadie me lo impediría, o al menos, eso creíamos. A la hora de estar caminando, los dos estábamos derrengados y es que los magos no tenemos por costumbre dar largas caminatas, así que nos sentamos bajo unos árboles que había por allí.

Creo que debimos dormirnos una buena siesta porque cuando despertamos ya había anochecido y se oía a algunos lobos aullar.

- ¿Qué es eso, Snape? –me preguntó Malfoy.  
- ¿El que?  
- Eso que parece que dice "¡Auuuuuuu!"  
- Eso se llaman lobos.  
- ¿Y son peligrosos? –estaba comenzando a temblar.  
- Pues sí, tienen por costumbre comer carne.  
- ¿Carne¡Oh, por Merlín! Y yo sin un elfo doméstico o sangre sucia que echarles a la boca. Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos… Oye ¿por qué no nos desaparecemos? Seguro que llegamos antes.  
- No, eso sería llamar la atención, y ya la llamas bastante.  
- Mira quién fue a hablar, el que se ha empezado a comer todos los ajos que le ponían.  
- Bueno¡y yo qué sé!, a lo mejor era costumbre local –dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
- Sí, claro y ahora te apesta el aliento… puaggg.  
- Anda, vámonos.

Cuando llevábamos una media hora andando a paso ligero, y es que uno es un mago, pero la oscuridad sigue dando miedo y más con lobos por ahí sueltos y vete tú a saber qué más, llegamos a la puerta del enorme castillo.

- ¿Llamamos? –me preguntó.  
- Mejor no, busquemos un modo de entrar.  
- Sí, claro¡asaltemos el castillo! Como somos tantos….  
- No, mejor llamemos y preguntemos ¿Oiga, perdone tiene usted el Jojo por aquí¿me lo deja?

Peleando estábamos cuando oímos los goznes de la puerta crujir y se nos heló la sangre, vamos, que nos quedamos con la palabra en la boca, algo no muy habitual en Malfoy, que siempre tiene que decir la última palabra. Poco a poco una luz salió de su interior y pudimos ver a un ancianito que andaba muy despacio y nos miraba sonriente.  
- Hola extraños –nos saludó- entren en mi casa por su propio pie… repito, por su propio pie. No, mejor repitan ustedes, "entro en su casa por mi propia voluntad"

Aquel modo de invitarnos era un poco raro, pero quizá fuese la costumbre de aquel lugar, así que los dos bien obedientes entramos y repetimos "Entramos en su casa por nuestra propia voluntad"

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe y pudimos ver que el castillo apenas estaba iluminado por alguna antorcha y alguna vela. El anciano, iba delante muy despacio, demasiado despacio, de hecho, parecía que necesitara un bastón… algo que no tenía.

- Psss, Malfoy.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Déjale el bastón, que a lo mejor aligeramos más.  
- ¿Mi bastón? Estás loco ¡ni de coña!  
- Vamos, que solo es un bastón.  
- ¿Sólo un bastón¿Sólo un bastón¡Já! Es MI bastón, mi tessssssoro, él vino a mí… es mi regalo de cumpleaños… no veas lo que presumo de él en el Ministerio donde todo el mundo quiere tocarlo…  
- Pero es que tengo hambre y, a lo mejor así, llegamos antes.

Minutos después, el amable ancianito nos introducía en un salón ostentoso y muy oscuro, como única luz había un fuego en la chimenea que servía para caldear el ambiente. Nos invitó a la mesa y nos sirvió una comida excesivamente copiosa, la verdad es que no me extraña que luego tuviera tantas pesadillas, no sé Malfoy que tal pasaría la noche pero la mía fue horrible. Claro, yo creo que fue una venganza por haberle despertado de la siesta con nuestras peleas, pero tengo que reconocer que comí más chocolate del que nunca había comido. Él se excusó de comer diciendo que ya había cenado y, claro, ya sabemos todos que los ancianitos cenan poco y pronto a la cama.

Estuvimos charlando hasta cerca del amanecer, intentando sonsacarle algo de información mientras nos tomábamos un vaso de leche con colacao para dormir bien.

- Entonces¿se llama usted Drácula? –comenzó Malfoy.  
- Bueno, mi verdadero nombre es Dracul, pero Drácula para los amigos que es más cariñoso. Verás, es que soy un noble y claro…  
- ¿Noble? –preguntó con los ojos como platos- ¡yo también soy noble! De la alta alcurnia Malfoy. Dueña y señora de….  
- Humm, noble… rica sangre noble…-me pareció que murmuraba.  
- Perdone ¿ha dicho algo?-pregunté.  
- Noo, sólo, roble, les acomodaré en las camas de roble, que están más cerca de mi habitación por si necesitan algo.

La verdad es que el viejecito era la mar de encantador. No podía creer mi suerte, si seguía así, nos daría el Jojo por su propia voluntad, así que decidí preguntar porque era obvio que el no sabía que lo tenía o como usarlo, sino de qué estaría tan arrugado como una pasa.

- ¿Una piedra? No¿para qué querría yo una piedra¿Y como ha dicho que se llama jovencito?  
- Jojo. Es de color carmesí y en su interior, si se mira del modo adecuado, se ve una fuente, que es de la eterna juventud y belleza.  
- Jejeje, es obvio entonces que yo no la tengo –me dijo mientras abría los brazos en señal de que no ocultaba nada.

Después de esto, quedaba claro que el buen viejito no ocultaba nada, por lo que muy amablemente le pedimos que nos llevase a la cama, porque ya comenzaba a amanecer y estábamos muy cansados.

La verdad es que a pesar del cansancio apenas hemos descansado, al menos yo, y estoy sumamente agotado. De hecho, fíjate si estaría cansado que me ha picado un bicho y ni me he dado cuenta. Tengo dos agujeritos rojos en el cuello y no sé de qué. Espero que no me pique ni me contagie nada, en fin, creo que Drácula nos llama para cenar, seguiré escribiendo.

* * *

_16 de septiembre_

Querido diario,  
No sé muy bien a qué tipo de criatura nos hemos enfrentado. Apenas puedo dar gracias de estar entero. Creo que ya sé porque el Señor Oscuro no quería venir a recoger el madito Jojo, que si era muy conocido, que si era muy famoso…¡y una mierda!

Esta noche, he sufrido el mayor acoso de mi vida, estaba realmente acojonado, pa que nos vamos a engañar y creo que Malfoy también. Pero es que es tonto, muy tonto. Verás, después de cenar y charlar como de costumbre, el ancianito se ofreció a acompañarnos de nuevo a la habitación, no nos fuésemos a perder. Pero también se ofreció a acostarnos, y se ofreció a taparnos y a contarnos un cuento para que tuviéramos dulces sueños. Debimos haberlo sospechado, pero no creíamos que fuese peligroso y el imbécil de Malfoy…

- Bueno, jóvenes… ¿Qué cuento queréis que os cuente?  
- ¡Yo¡yo! –decía Malfoy.  
- Está bien, dime hijo.  
- Caperucita Roja -¿desde cuando le gusta ese cuento? Pensé que le gustaría más Hansel y Gretel, porque más o menos era nuestra situación…  
- Está bien, pero os aviso de que aquí el cuento es distinto a como lo conocéis en vuestra patria.  
- ¡Oh, y además conoceremos historias locales! –gritó extasiado.  
- Érase una vez dos extraños, uno rubio y otro moreno, que llamaron en plena noche a un castillo. Les atendió un ancianito que les invitó a su casa. Entonces, al segundo día, les acostó, les tapó y les contó un cuento… pero no parecía el mismo viejito. Entonces él les preguntó… supongo que esto sí que sabéis ¿no?  
- Si, claro –contestó Malfoy- Viejito, viejito ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!  
- Sí, son para verte mejor.  
- Viejito, viejito¡que nariz más grande tienes!  
- Sí, es para olerte mejor.  
- Viejito, viejito ¡qué orejas más grandes tienes!  
- Sí, son para oírte mejor –a estas alturas, el ancianito estaba muy cerca de nosotros mientras el imbécil de Malfoy se reía a carcajada limpia y abría mucho la boca.  
- Viejito, viejito… ¡qué colmillos más grandes y afilados tienes!  
- Sí…. ¡son para comerte mejorrrrrr!

Y se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Aún no sé como logramos salir de la cama y empezamos a correr por toda la habitación intentando zafarnos de él, pero el ancianito corría que no veas, y eso que parecía que se le iba a salir la cadera¡pero qué resistencia tienen las prótesis de hoy en día!

Como pude, cogí mi varita y le lancé un hechizo que le duró el tiempo justo para desaparecernos. No puedo contar más. Demasiado impactado.

_

* * *

__18 de septiembre_

Querido diario,  
Tras nuestra experiencia traumática con el ancianito caníbal, Lucius y yo hemos decidido volver a ponernos las gafas, a ver si tienen un poco más de tino esta vez. De hecho, lo tengan o no, será la última que prefiero pagarle la cirugía estética al Amo que volver a enfrentarme a una de esas criaturas.

Cuando nos pusimos las gafas, de nuevo volvimos a escuchar música. La verdad es que al fin se había cambiado la canción, que ya era hora, pero no sé si fue a mejor aunque tengo que reconocer que era bien pegadiza la jodía.

- _Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al sur, t ata ta…. Iré donde estés túuuuu _–cantaba Malfoy.  
- ¡Silencio¡Que no me entero!

_"Agente 222, Snape. Ha vuelto a activar estas gafas tras su fallido intento de recuperar el Jojo para el Señor Tenebroso_ –recitaron con voz monótona y de mal genio- _El nuevo emplazamiento del Jojo se encuentra en un armario. Sí, en un armario, no se asuste. La verdad, es que tuvimos un pequeño error de cálculo y siempre estuvo en ese armario. Por ello, le ordeno que vaya a por él y se lo entregue al Amo. Cambio y corto. Antes de cortar… haga el favor de afeitarse y darse un baño, por favor. Corto"_

O sea¿Qué las gafitas se habían equivocado y el Jojo siempre había estado en un armario? Bueno, eso simplificaba mucho todo. El problema sería encontrar el inocente armario… una vez lo tuviésemos, no creo que nos dieran muchos problemas.

Cuando me quité las gafas, Malfoy seguía bailando y contoneándose como un loco. No sé si esto tendrá algo que ver con lo de ser sangre limpia o algo así, pero este hombre lleva el ritmo en las venas, incluso me planteo que sea como un Gremlin al que no puedes mojarlo… pues a él lo mismo, no puedes ponerle música. Pero bueno, sigamos que me lío con mis divagaciones.

Utilizando todos mis sentidos de orientación, triangulación matemática, las alineaciones cósmicas y que el Duero pasa por Valladolid, conseguí localizar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba el armario.

A la de tres nos desaparecimos, para volver a aparecer en una casa que había en una colina. La verdad es que era muy grande y estaba bastante abandonada. A su entrada ponía algo así como _"Psiquiátrico: La Casa de la Pradera"_ y nos preguntamos si aquello sería como San Mungo para los muggles, pero en vistas de que estaba abandonado, pues poco nos podría ocurrir. Esta vez, no tendríamos que llamar a la puerta, el problema sería entrar.

No queríamos llamar la atención, por lo que descartamos utilizar un simple Alojomora, hechizo que abre todo lo abrible y por abrir, y decidimos utilizar una simple ganzúa muggle. Para qué tomamos esa decisión, un poco más y seguimos allí. Tras una hora, aún no habíamos conseguido nada, la puerta no se abría ni con aceite tres en uno. Yo creo que Malfoy lo estaba haciendo mal, siempre con esa manía de que él lo hacía todo mejor. Cogí la ganzúa y me puse a manipular la cerradura hasta que Malfoy me tocó el hombro y me indicó que la puerta había estado todo el rato abierta, mientras a los dos nos caía una invisible gota por la frente.

Decidimos entrar, aunque allí olía a humedad como no te puedas imaginar. La verdad es que todo estaba lleno de telarañas, con el repelús que me dan esos bichejos. Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos intentando no parecer asustados, pero sinceramente, parecía que allí había alguien más. No sé si alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que alguien te observa, pues bien, así nos sentíamos y, a pesar de ser dos magos hechos y derechos, mortífagos valientes y dispuestos a cualquier cosa, estábamos realmente cagaos.

Empezamos a mirar en una habitación tras otra hasta que vimos allí lo vimos. Nos acercamos despacito, cual si de una bomba se tratara y entonces…

- "Severussss" –me llamaron- "Severusssss".  
- No, Severus no está –dije.  
- Severussssss.  
- Que no, que no quiero….  
- Severus, joder¿¡te quieres acercar y venir al armario!?

La verdad es que esos no son modos y ya me estaba poniendo de mala leche. A ver quien era el gracioso que se acercaba a aquella cosa, que ya tenía yo la experiencia del viejito y vete tú saber qué nos habría puesto ahí el Señor Oscuro. De mala gana me acerqué. No me hubiera extrañado encontrarme allí dentro al blandengue de Black o su "amiguete" Remus… porque eso sí que es realmente terrorífico y sí, sé que siempre les he gustado, así que, es normal que me quisieran meter en un cuarto oscuro, pero ¿¡en un armario!? Haciendo de tripas corazón cerré un poco los ojos y me asomé por la rendija que había esperando lo peor.

- Severussss –me llamó otra vez.  
- ¡Qué ya voy, cansina¿se puede saber qué quieres? –dije mientras abría la puerta. y asomaba la cabeza entre los abrigos.  
- Entra, Severus, entra en el armario…  
- ¿En el armario? –arqueé una ceja  
- Síiiii, en el armario.  
- Tú te chutas, yo no entro ahí, que vete tú a saber quien hay.  
- No hay nadie… solo un mundo de fantasía y color, de arcoiris interminables…  
- ¡Eh! Para, para que yo entro… que vete tú saber si le quieren hacer cositas malas a mi cuerpo serrano y, además –miré un poco más a fondo- ya podías limpiar un poco más, porque hay unas pelusas… ¡achús¿ves?, ya me ha dado la alergia¡achús!, yo me vuelvo a la donde estaba...  
- Vamos a ver -la voz ya se puso chusca-, si te digo que entres es que entres, no me seas cobarde y déjate de pelusas.  
- ¡Jo, como te pones! Ya voy, ya voy… no hacía falta ser tan borde, yo solo me hacía el interesante.

Total, que entre una cosa y otra, la verdad es que me había picado el gusanillo si tanto interés tenían en verme por algo sería. Abrí un poquito más el armario y asomé la cabeza para comprobar que solo me aguardaban unas cuantas pelusas. Bueno, hasta el momento las pelusas no se habían comido a nadie, así que, abrí un poco más e introduje una pierna, luego la otra y vi como, tras los abrigos había una luz muy potente… "Mañana me arrepentiré, seguro" me dije, pero no iba a dejar que una simple voz hiciera mella en mi hombría, así que, como todo un machote entré.

Cuando ya estaba dentro, la voz llamó a Malfoy para que también entrara allí dentro y él entró como si tal cosa. Dentro estábamos bastante estrechos y apenas podíamos movernos.

- ¿Para qué demonios entras, Malfoy?  
- Si me llaman, yo entro.  
- Sí, claro, y si nos quieren matar, nos matan a los dos porque tú tenías que quedarte cubriéndome.  
- Sí, vamos, y que me pasara a mi algo ahí, fuera… quita, quita, que tú ya estabas aquí bien escondido.

Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz, vimos ante nuestro horror como a las "inocentes" pelusas le salían unas largas patas y comenzaban a corretearnos por todo el cuerpo como si de arañas se tratase, mientras nos inspeccionaban minuciosamente, demasiado diría yo. Cerré los ojos, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla ¡pelusas-arañas¿Y si me picaban¿¡qué enfermedad me podrían pegar!? Que después del bicho de Transilvania ya estaba yo servido. Una de ellas trepó por mi espalda haciéndome cosquillas mientras otras dos se situaban en mi cara e intentaban abrirme los ojos y alguna otra seguí inspeccionado cuando la voz volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, ya está bien –interrumpió la voz- Snape, Malfoy entrad… ya estoy segura de que sois vosotros…  
- Si, bueno, claro que soy yo ¿¡para eso hacía falta que me atacaran las pelusas!? Podías ser un poquito menos cutre y contratar algo mejor –grité intentando recuperar la compostura mientras los bichitos se ponían algo agresivos debido a mi comentario.

Cuando salimos del armario, una luz cegadora nos dio en la cara y apenas podíamos abrir los ojos, pero oíamos vítores de fondo y la voz del Señor Oscuro gritando algo eufórico. Creo que no puedo contar más por ahora estoy demasiado traumatizado.

* * *

_20 de septiembre_

Querido diario,  
Lucius y yo hemos regresado a la casa del Señor Oscuro. La verdad es que no sé muy bien como asumir lo que nos ha pasado. No había ningún Jojo y Malfoy y yo nos tragamos el anzuelo como imbéciles, por no decir algo peor. Debimos suponerlo, si yo siempre lo ha sabido todo, como me pude dejar engañar.

Cuando salimos del armario, nos encontramos en un plató de televisión. Allí estaba nuestro Amo, histérico, gritando algo como "¡Síiii, lo he conseguido! Ahora seré el más bello del reino" En un principio, no caímos en nada, supusimos que nos habíamos perdido y que ya llevábamos el Jojo con nosotros. Pero no, todo había sido una farsa.

Realmente, el Señor Tenebroso había ido a Cambio Mágico Radical y allí le habían dicho que para que le cambiaran completamente tendría que superar una serie de pruebas, concretamente, las que nosotros habíamos superado y, ahora, le harían su Cambio Mágico Radical.

Malfoy y yo estamos sentados aquí en el Salón esperando ver cómo ha quedado nuestro Amo. Lo cierto es que hubiéramos preferido enfrentarnos a él que a los demás peligros que nos puedan aguardar fuera de aquí… como dice el refrán, más vale malo conocido que malo por conocer. Además, qué quieres qué te diga, si me tiene que matar, que sea él a que lo haga aquel viejito… porque, además, desde que me picó aquel bicho en su castillo no deja de picarme la herida… vete tú a saber qué me habrá contagiado.

Pero, bueno, supongo que habrá merecido la pena. Al menos, no tendré que volver a zurcir calcetines. El Amo está muy contento, con su melena al viento, su nariz reconstruida y las lentillas verdes. No parece el mismo, ni tampoco Malfoy y yo. Por que, desde hace unos días, nos han crecido unos colmillos muy sospechosos. Pero en fin… creo que me iré a cenar. Me apetece algo de…. Sangre, hummm.


End file.
